Un descenso
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen tienen uan nueva vida, Bella es policía en la UVE, un día, su compañera, Olivia Benson muere. Lo que pasó después es el asunto principal. One-shot Bellward


**¡Hola, mis chicas! Ahora me dió por publicar la mayoría de cosas que tengo guardadas desde los 9 años, así que quiero publicar esto antes de actualizar el resto.**

**Un Descenso Bella POV**

- ¿Necesitan algo más? - le pregunté a mi superior, el capitán Craigen.

- No, ya nos has ayudado con el papeleo de dos meses, ya ayudaste suficiente por hoy, Bells. - Yo asentí, melancólica.

Hoy había muerto, en un tiroteo en el que nos vimos involucradas, mi amiga, la detective Olivia Benson. Nadie había podido hacer nada. No estaba esperando para irme a casa y rezar porque su alma entrara en el cielo, no, yo era atea*, a pesar de las múltiples conversaciones con Edward, no creía en nada porque, si te dejas llevar por una ilusión, en algún momento te despiertan, y no de la manera más linda posible. La muerte era un cambio natural, pero nunca lo había vivido justo frente a mis ojos con alguien a quien quería y no tenía por qué morir en ese momento.

- Está bien, capitán, me iré a casa - dije con un leve movimiento hacia la puerta, no quería salir, ya que estaba segura de que, en cuanto me viera sola, el dolor que estaba conteniendo desde en la mañana haría acto de presencia, y me dominaría.

- Bells, sé que sientes mucho lo de Olivia, pero recuerda que ella vivió una buena vida. Ya no hay que estar tristes. Sé que tú no crees en eso, pero estoy seguro de que ahora está en un lugar mejor. Además, no le gustaría verte triste. Ya, ve a casa, tu marido te está esperando. - Ésa última frase me dió el valor necesario para ir por las desiertas oficinas, estacionamiento y calles, etc, hasta mi Edward. Quería ver sus profundos ojos dorados, oír su armoniosa voz, sentir sus brazos rodeándome, consolándome...

- Está bien, capitán. Hasta mañana.

- Oh, Masen - volvimos al tono formal - todos tienen día libre mañana. La detective Benson fue una gran persona y mañana habrá un servicio en su memoria a nivel nacional.

- Ok, entonces hasta pasado mañana.

Una vez fuera, recibí una llamada de Esme.

Por el momento, vivíamos en casas separadas en la misma manzana; cada pareja de Cullens tenía su propia casa (diseñada y construida por nuestra figura materna) y era muy patético porque nos añorábamos mucho, pero era necesario para el secreto. Planeabámos mudarnos a alguna otra parte como familia, una vez más.

No podíamos vivir juntos, ya que, según el mundo, el sr. y la sra. Cullen eran una pareja recién graduados con honores. Carlisle Cullen era un exitoso cirujano, su esposa, Esme Ann Cullen, era una diseñadora gráfica y trabajaba en un periódico, por lo que sabía todo lo que nos pasaba.

Los señores McCarthy eran sus vecinos, el señor era un escritor muy famoso (Emmett disfrutó de esa parte) que tocaba temas policíacos y legales, estaba casado con Rosalie Lilian McCarthy, una famosa abogada de lo fiscal en la UVE* (donde yo trabajaba, de modo que Rose y yo nos veíamos en cada caso, a diario.)

Los siguientes en la fila de casa eran los señores Whitlock, un abogado defensor privado, por lo que Rose y él se habían enfrentado en muchos casos, y su esposa, Alice Whitlock, importante diseñadora de una línea en París.

El cuadro se completaba con Edward y conmigo, los señores Masen, él era compositor, profesor de arte y medicina en la universidad y doctor de refuerzo en el hospital estatal; y yo, Isabella Masen, policía en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales (UVE). Dado que éramos todos millonarios con unas mansiones enormes, nuestras casa abracaban toda la manzana.

- Hola, Esme - la saludé. - Lamento no haberte hablado hoy, cuando apareciste después del tiroteo, no podíamos hablar con nadie.

- Oh, hola, Bella. No te proecupes, no pasa nada. - Una pausa. - Yo te quería dar mis condolencias, sé que ella era tu amiga y que tú eras su única familia. Lo lamento mucho, cariño - me dijo en tono maternal.

- Gracias, Esme - tomé aire. - Oye, me tengo que ir, Edward me está esperando.

- Sí, cielo. Ten cuidado, oh, escuché que mañana hay paro nacional en honor a la detective Benson, ¿tú y Edward podrían venir? Ya tengo la casa en Alaska.

- Sí, mamá. Tendré cuidado; y claro que podemos ir. Te quiero, adiós, mamá. - Me despedí.

Me subí al coche y arranqué.

Todo el camino fui llorando (en tono metafórico, ya que los de mi especie no podemos llorar), recordando a cada segundo sus sonrisas, sus ojos.

Para cuando llegué a casa, mis sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la calle, a excepción de un ocasional grito de Rose.

Controlé mi respiración hasta que dejé de sollozar, entonces me entró otra preocupación: Edward me iba a matar.

Él grababa una canción al día, a veces se la pasaba en conciertos gratuitos, y clases de música y medicina en la universidad local; con todo, él llegaba a las 5:30 p.m., yo solía llegar a las 5:00 p.m.

En este momento, eran las 3:00 a.m., y yo no llegaba. Hacía diez horas que debía haber llegado a casa. Con suerte, él no estaría atento al reloj, ya que no lo había llamado ni una vez en todo el día con toda la agitación del tiroteo.

Pero, como siempre, la suerte nunca estaba de mi parte, ya que él estaba totalmente pendiente entre la puerta y el reloj, sin contar lo enojado que estaba.

Me tomé mi tiempo para todo, cerré la puerta con delicadeza, y guardé el abrigo, el arma, etc. con lentitud extrema.

Su rostro no era para nada humano, al contrario, estaba segura de que cualquier vampiro, hombre lobo o hijo de la luna habría obedecido sus instintos y salido corriendo. Sin embargo, ese vampiro amedentrador era mi esposo, por lo tanto, no me iba a ir, pricipalmente porque yo era la razón de su enojo, y porque él tenía toda la razón. No hicimos otra cosa que no fuera mirarnos, yo con tristeza y él con rabia, durante cerca de quince minutos, hasta que él habló.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? - me susurró, intentando controlar su voz y no gritarme.

- Sí, las 5:16 a.m. - le respondí igual de contenida, pero para no sollozar.

- ¿Eres consciente de que debiste llegar hace diez horas? - esta vez no se contuvo y me gritó.

- Lo sé - tampoco me contuve y comencé a sollozar.

- ¿Y qué demonios te mantuvo tan ocupada como para que no puedieras llegar a tu casa, o si quiera avisarle a tu marido que se la pasó toda la maldita tarde esperando que ninguna persona en la puerta digera que el secreto había sido desveldado, o algo?

- Yo... no quiero hablar de eso - dije con total sinceridad, y salí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

Recordando que tenía los restos de la sangre de mi compañera en la ropa, decidí darme una ducha. Cuando preparaba mi ropa, escuché la puerta principal abrirse, no me extrañó, seguro que sus gritos se habían escuchado en toda la manzana Cullen.

Cuando salí de bañarme, él estaba recostado en nuestra cama. Se veía notablemente más relajado, por lo que me arriesgué a mencionar el tema de nuevo, y disculparme.

- Edward - él me volteó a ver y en sus ojos había dolor. - Yo... lo lamento tanto, debí haber encontrado el tiempo de llamar, o algo, no tardarme porque sí.

Su respuesta me dejó desarmada.

- No te preocupes, ni te disculpes, Esme me lo explicó todo. Siento lo de Olivia - yo asentí, enternecida. - No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Sólo tuve el control para acercarme y besarlo con ternura antes de comenzar nuestra rutina nocturna.

***Ateo (a): que no cree en ninguna religión o secta.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Una excusa muy pobre para juntar Law and Order UVE y Twilight?**

**Bueno, si les gustó comenten, sino también. Les aviso que este es un One- Shot, ya que el Crossover original está siendo escrito, cuando lo termine, lo publicaré.**

**Muchas garcias a todos por leerme.**

**Nos leemos, y solo me queda decir:**

**¿Review?**


End file.
